


Letters from a warden -04

by Tak



Series: Letters from a warden [4]
Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-30
Updated: 2013-08-30
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I forgot I hadn't posted this! </p><p>Here's a fun bit of fluff.</p><p>Our hero's take a break from hunting for andrestes ashes. In the warmth of an inn games are played and drinks are had. <br/>Some one looses a shirt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters from a warden -04

The day had turned hot, the sun climbing high into the sky. Hawk sat with her letters under a tree by the waters edge, reading while the girls splashed and giggled. The cool lake washing away any of the nights fears.  
"Well no wonder he kissed me." Hawk muttered to herself folding up the last letter and tucking it to the back of the pile.  
"Who kissed you?" Fenris asked curtly his ears seemingly attuned to her secret utterings.  
She looked up into his peridot eyes, his face showing hints of jealousy "Zevran." She told him. "But before you make that face," she warned "It was a very long time ago, during that three years."  
The Three years of turmoil in Kirkwall with the Arishtok killing the viscount and starting a war, mages escaping the tower, they had flown by in the general discontent of the city. While Hawke waited for Fenris to be ready for a relationship.  
He frowned "the assassin?" Her explanation did little to quell his feelings. Though he attempted to stifle them for her sake, he knew he had no reason to be jealous, six years three children, and the way she looked at him, told him the flirty Antivan was no threat. "How did a letter enlighten you?"  
"They were in love." Hawke handed him the old dirty piece of paper.  
He skimmed the words, Dae's hand writing beautiful linked cursive, the care forming of each letter as important to her as the words she was writing. So different than Hawks slanted quick scribblings, and the printed texts he had learned to read.  
"How does that explain why he kissed you."  
"I reminded him of her. She was the same age as Bethany so only a little younger than I, though we met Zevran years after these events." She signalled to the letters. "If it weren't for my hair and eye colour we could be the same person."  
"He should have gotten you to write for him, your penmanship would have alerted him a few key differences."  
Hawke stuck her tongue out at his jibe. He smiled and bracing him self against a tree tilted her head up so he could kiss her.  
"Your lucky I love you." She scolded him "your tongue is as cruel as it is quick."  
A naughty twinkle lit his eye as he whispered into her ear. "You've never complained about my tongue before."  
She laughed, caught off guard in the moment and blushed.  
He smiled pleased with himself "are you swimming today?"  
She shook her head, "I'll keep reading, go and torment the children."

_Antiva must be hot, all the time. it's snowing at the moment, quite beautifully as we walk the hills in search of Andraste's ashes and all Zevran can do is complain! I have never known a grown man to whinge as much. Scrap that Alistair whines a lot too but mostly about the walking. I now have no idea why people say women are the weaker sex, Morrigan has done the whole trek in her funny little outfit which doesn't stop any of the wind with out a word._

The heavy cloak hit Zevran with a thump, covering his head in its warmth and musky smell.  
"Don't ever say I'm not nice to you." Alistair grumped continuing to forge a line through the waist deep snow for all those shorter to follow.  
Zevran pulled his head free of the folds that were engulfing him. Screwing his nose up at the tattered brown monstrosity that almost out weighed him.  
Dae giggled, coming to pause in front of him, burying him beneath the thing before he could free himself entirely.  
"Now, now, don't let a good deed go to waste." She told him fastening the behemoth about his shoulders and pulling the hood up over his fair hair.  
"Why does it smell like the dog?" He asked, giving into her fussings.  
"I think they have been sharing it." She looked into her satchel "I guess now is a good time to give you these." Finally after a minute of pushing aside books she pulled out a pair of gloves. "I keep forgetting not every one is use to living life with frosty digits."  
He looked from the beautiful pair of Dalish leather gloves in her hand. His surprise was unmistakable, "Gloves? You're giving me gloves? What for?" He searched her face, the pale fur trimming her cloak making her hair shine ebony, she had taken to braiding it loosely one single tapering plat that often draped over her shoulder. It didn't hold the short tufts of fringe back like her old hair do, but the dark hair dusting her brow suited her.  
She blushed "I remember you mentioned you had a pair that you had to rid yourself of." She pushed them into his hands "I saw them and thought of you. I know their not exactly the same..." His silence was making her nervous she was babbling hoping she hadn't caused some offence.  
"Makers breath." He exclaimed breath turning to ice crystals as he did. "You're right they are like my mothers." He turned them over in his hands, running them through his fingers, analysing them with a careful eye. "The leather was not as thick, and they had more embroidery, but they are very close. And quiet handsome."  
"What's wrong." She asked quietly. "You seem a little surprised?"  
"Do I?" He laughed "perhaps I am. Still, I appreciate the fact you even thought of me. No one has simply given me a gift before." He stepped forward and kissed her lightly on her cold and rosy cheek "thank you."  
"Your welcome." She smiled at him with her big blue eyes twinkling as if there was no one and nothing more important in the world than him.  
"Are you two coming?" Alistair shouted back to them.  
Dae's head spun around, suddenly noticing how far they had lagged behind. "Coming!" She shouted back flashing Zevran one last grin before bounding off into the snow.  
"Not an ice queen." He thought, "an ice fairy," some lithe Faye creature made of sweetness and snow flakes. He shook his head and began the crunch through the snow, thankful for Alistair's ability to mimic a plough.  
He pulled his gloves onto his numb fingers, he should be wiser than allowing this girl to get to him. She was a child playing at a new game. As in love as she thought she was, in time a Nobel lord will make a much better proposition. She didn't believe it, but he knew better. Scars or no she was beautiful and talented any man would be lucky to have her. As usual he had to take his pleasure as it came, for all things in life are fleeting. And that sweet thing made of ice would slip between his fingers eventually.

Though the grace of The Maker, they found an inn, before they had to climb the mountain that the ashes were rumoured to be kept on. It was an old building, made from thick stone with a heavily thatched roof. Smoke billowed from the chimney. The hearth crackled in response. There were few patrons and fewer staff, but the hall was warm, and ale seemed plenty. Dae approached the proprietor with Wynne to sort lodgings.  
Dae the soft touch, made sure every one had their own private rooms.  
"We have the coin," she argued with the ever pragmatic Wynne. "We have asked of them enough, lets treat them."  
The older woman sighed and the inn was nearly booked out from their party. The owner never looked happier.

Oghren belched and settled in at the table closest to the fire. Draining his mug and calling for another, he played with a deck of cards, one handed cutting the deck and mixing them up.  
"Who is in for a game?" He asked.  
Morrigan didn't acknowledge him, her nose buried in her mothers grimoire. The Mabari however put his paws on the table and barked. "You got coin dog?" The dwarf growled.  
Remi whined and looked back to Dae, she smiled. "Perhaps Remi and I shall play together? Though if you Empty my purse your paying for this expedition."  
Oghren chuckled as she took a seat next to him and began to shuffle the cards.  
"Deal me in." Alistair said last to join the table, the others retiring to their rooms or continuing about their Business.  
He took a cautious sip on his ale and added. "Go easy on me I'm not the best player."  
Dae smiled "of course." She beamed, Oghren laughed thinking he could make some easy money.

Dae dealt, her little fingers swift with the cards, quickly the boys began to see just what they were dealing with, her modest pile of silver and copper began to grow as the men's began to lighten. Her mabari barked happily watching his mistress win.  
"All right princess." Orghren said brining the game to a halt for a minute. "Lets even the playing field." He waved the barman to bring her a drink. Dae stared into the frothing liquid, the pint was huge.  
"Drink up."  
She looked up to the dwarf. "You think ale will dull my senses?" She blew a piece of stray fringe from her face, "I can beat you addled or sober."  
She picked up the mug in two hands and took a big a gulp as she could muster before hick uping. The ale was tart, as it slipped down her throat. The men laughed as she covered her mouth guiltily. Already there was a tingle in her fingers as she dealt the next hand. Nothing that slowed her mind, just a warm enjoyable feeling. She was amazed she hadn't tried it before. Then again, she had be taught it was the devils drink and turned the most rational men into idiots.  
It turned the most sensible of young women silly as well. As the coin ran out, clothes became the trade of victory.  
Quickly Alistair became thankful for the fire in the great hearth. As Dae lay down another winning hand her blue eyes sparkling from the drink. She held out her hand, "Tunic please."  
Oghren laughed less some armour, but glad not to be the first one bare.  
Reluctantly Alistair pulled his shirt from his body and handed it over laying it over her outstretched hand. The cloth was warm as she put it next to the collection, her eyes trailing over him. She had always thought his size was due to the armour as with most men, shoulders a broadened by pauldrons. Chest bigger, posture straighter, with Alistair he was simply accentuated by the plate mail. He caught her look, she blushed awkwardly and put her nose back in her mug finishing it off in a hurry. Not knowing if the alcohol would help or hinder her situation.  
"I think we should call it a night." Oghren said watching the two young humans exchange "or else Alistair might end up naked with pneumonia."  
Dae picked up her winnings and carefully pushed her seat back. On her feet she could feel the drink making her legs wobble. She tread a carful path to the stair that lead to their lodgings.  
"Do I get my clothes back?" Alistair called reluctant to get up "Dae?"  
She looked over her shoulder, steading her self on the rail. "If you can come and get them." She laughed.  
Oghren threw the boys pants to him hitting him in the head with them. "Here at the least you can have these."  
Wiggling into his pants as quick as he was able, an inebriated Alistair weaved through chairs to the stair to chase the traitorous imp. As he made it to the head of the stair, he made a dash for her. She laughed, both of their rooms being right at the end of the hall, she ran ahead. He caught her as she reached the door.  
"I should lock these away." She began pressing her back against her door looking up at him through her fringe. "Teach you a lesson about gambling. It's bad for the soul you know." She nodded exaggeratedly.  
"Then why are you so good at it?" He teased, leaning on the frame.  
She smirked. "Practise, I had a cook that said if you can't be good, be good at it." She trailed off. "Although these days I have a suspicion that was less about cards and more about, well..."  
"What?"  
Dae bopped his nose, "Maybe when your bigger I'll explain." She pushed his clothes into his hands and ushered him towards his door.  
"Right now." She said just short of running him into the wood. "You should go to bed, as should I, before anything sillier happens"  
As Alistair reached for the door handle he dropped his collection of things. Dae sighed and bent to help him pick the back up. For a second they reached for the same gauntlet. Hands touched, eyes met, for a second breath stopped, as hearts raced. Alistair lent forward in a hasty yet sweet attempt at a kiss. Dae froze, caught suddenly off guard by his affection. She placed a hand on his chest and pushed him away.  
Instantly he blushed, "That was stupid." He hung his head. "I thought... No I wasn't thinking, I'm so sorry."  
Dae smiled and handed him the last of his things. "Its fine. She patted his arm a sudden calm and clarity washing over her. "I will see you in the morning."  
He nodded and stepped into the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Dae stood and shook her head.  
"Well." She heard Zev utter quietly. "That was unexpected."  
She looked up at him, unable to tell the intent of his comment. His eyes remained locked on her like a hawk, yet his face was pleasant and jovial. She padded towards him slowly, if he was jealous, there was no need. The kiss though quick, had shown her that despite recognising Alistair was an attractive man, he did nothing to arouse romantic feelings in her.  
"Poor Alistair had a little to drink." She said slowly.  
"As have you."  
"Oghren is a bad influence. But thankfully not to much." Her one pint had left her light headed, giggly initially, and a bit wobbly on her feet, but she was beginning to sober up.  
"Enough to see the lad loose his shirt." He laughed.  
Dae blushed, "That was my fault." She admitted.  
"I did notice you are very well clothed considering the state of the other players."  
Dae beamed "That is because I am very good at cards."  
"We should play some time." Zevran suggested "I too have a talent for gambling."  
Dae looked left and right making sure no one else had been woken by the commotion.  
"Now?"  
The Antivan stepped to one side allowing her to enter. Her hand trailed the small table at the entrance, the rooms were far colder than the main room by the hearth, but the furs and blankets looked warm, and cosy.  
"I must confess." Zevran said sliding his hands about her waist. "I do not have any cards."  
"This is good, I wasn't really in the mood for playing any way." She answered him, pressing her lips to his. Her heart stirring in response, her eyes closed as they held each other tightly the feelings solidifying the truth she had discovered in the hall.  
Zevran was use to one night stands, or for people to go sour after laying together, but he had been thrown off by her. Normally someone would pretended he didn't exist, or be all over him. Dae had been neither, remaining as she always had, kind, gentle and affectionate, but they hadn't spoken about the night on the lake, nor had it had a chance to repeat.  
Seeing the kiss in the hall, he wondered if perhaps it was her fellow grey wardens feelings she was protecting.  
Her breath quickened, as his hands roamed her. Her lips caressed his jaw and made a line for his ear. "It has taken all my self control, not to want to do this while we hike." She whispered.  
He laughed "We wouldn't get very far would we?"

The bed was surprisingly soft, and blissfully quiet as they both fell into its folds. A strange confidence had struck Dae since last time. She took the lead, causing him invoke the Makers name more than once between lustful sighs and moans. Spending the night doing anything but sleeping.  
"My only regret." She purred as they lay together the red licks of morning light prying apart the curtains, "I am now exhausted and we have to finish climbing that damned mountain!"  
Zevran laughed "So long as that is the only regret."  
"Well that and the mess my hair is in. I am jealous of your ability to keep it neat."  
He ran his fingers through the lengths carefully pulling the tangles out. She closed her eyes as he did it.  
"I must confess if my father ever caught wind of this he would have kittens. A humble assassin deflowering his little lady and stealing her heart." She chuckled.  
Zevran paused. "I stole your heart?"  
Dae laughed nervously realising the slip she made. She rolled on to her side. Swallowing as she tried to speak.  
"I think so." She hushed him as he made to respond "You don't have to love me back. I understand. Pleasures where they come, yes?"  
Unable to plead his case he kissed her letting his actions express his feelings. Or so he hoped.

It was her turn to pry her self reluctantly from his arms, making for her clothes. Yawning as she did.  
"I if I don't beat Wynne up, to ready everything for the trip I will never hear the end of it."  
Slipping quietly from his room easing the door closed softly. She heard a familiar sound of some one judgementally clearing their throat.  
She froze turning slowly as Wynne crossed her arms.  
"A room for every one? A treat? We could have saved money, if we had known you were going to share."  
She swallowed unsure what to say.  
"I went looking for you, there was your bed untouched and you were no where to be found." The Mage looked upset as she revealed the truth of her anger. "I didn't know what happened."  
Dae gently touched her arm. "Everything is fine Wynne. Nothing happened."  
"Nothing?" The older woman eyed her suspiciously. "Sneaking around in the early hours of the morning doesn't look like nothing."  
Dae sighed. "I'm not sneaking, I'm being courteous, its early."  
Wynne shook her head "I like to think I know you Dae,"  
Dae chewed her lip "Fine, I'm sneaking a little, but only because I don't know how to tell every one."  
"Every one?"  
She threw up her hands "You know what I mean."  
Wynne smiled at the young woman "Oh the curse of being young and beautiful."  
Dae's only response was to puff her fringe out of the way and shake her head beginning to get ready for the hike.

Sun warmed the snow out side the inn. The companions gathered ready to leave. Most reluctant even though the day warmed. The path was nothing but up and the snow was thick.  
Zevran rubbed his eyes, flashing Dae a knowing grin, spotting her yawning at the head of the group.  
He felt a presence behind him, heard a raspy breath. He turned to face a toothless old woman, face covered in folds of a cloak, chin covered in whiskers.  
She chuckled to her self.  
"Some thing amusing you grandmother?" He asked her.  
She ran her tongue over her dry and cracked lips. Sucking at her toothless mouth before uttering softly.  
"One is doomed to stay below,  
His road long, progress slow.  
Yet Her life is fleeting, calling her above  
How unfortunate in your budding love."  
He felt the colour drain from his face, but the party began to move before he could question her further.  
It was not the first prophecy a strange old woman had given him, but it was the most ominous.

_I have touched the ashes of Andraste. I cast aside fear and all earthy protection walked through the fire and was judged fit to see her final resting place. Never in all my years did I think I would be in the tomb of the makers bride. There is something magnificent whether you believe or not at the top of the hill the castle eaten by ice. The mountain reclaimed a lot some halls were no more than caverns filled with spiders._  
I hope she rests easy, with the maker, she did so much in her time alive, was betrayed, and underestimated at many turns and yet she found the strength to forgive.  
I look up to her in many ways, I hope that through my trials I to can handle them with the wisdom and grace she commanded.  
As always my dear cousin.  
I hope this letter finds you well and in safe keeping.  
XOXO  
Dae. 


End file.
